midnightsynergyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderland (game)
This page is for the Original Wonderland game from 2002. For the article for the place see: Wonderland (area) and for the article about the entire series see: Wonderland (series). A delightful 3D action/puzzle experience Wonderland breaks the mould for action/puzzle games, combining state-of-the-art 3D visuals with compelling gameplay. Guide our heroes through eighty-five (!) diverse levels as they discover hidden secrets, engage quirky adversaries, and solve a wide array of cleverly designed puzzles. With its colourful 3D graphics, comical sound effects, fully interactive environments, and an original soundtrack by Purple Motion,Wonderland is sure to be one of the most creative games you will play this year. Wonderland was released in October 2002. Features *'Rich Audio-Visuals:' From a snow-blown winter landscape to the depths of a spooky dungeon, ten magical worlds will spark your imagination. *'Varied Level Design:' Eighty-five levels will test your wit, logic, and reflexes with a wide variety of trials. Build bridges, dodge fireballs, disable barriers, find hidden treasures... and much, much more. *'Charming Characters:' Guide Stinky and Loof, Wonderland’s winsome heroes, as they interact with confounding Coilys, electrifying Z-Bots, and hot-headed Kabooms. *'Compelling Gameplay:' From mind-bending puzzles to captivating action challenges, Wonderland offers a uniquely rewarding game experience for both casual and experienced gamers. Shot1l.jpg|Stinky push the box into the ice with Coily. Shot2l.jpg|Over the World with Stinky Wonderland4.jpg|Stinky and Loof worked together. Wonderland3.jpg|Kaboom!s in the Cave Trial Version The trial version is limited to 10 levels. Also, when you can finish more 2 levels, you can request the 2 free bonus levels in the demo via e-mail at bonus@midnightsynergy.com. An automatic reply will receive the code if you want to play extra two levels. These two intermediate levels will give you a glimpse at what awaits in the full version. If you want this demo, please go to Midnight Synergy's website to download it. If you want two free levels for demo, contact bonus@midnightsynergy.com Full Version The full version includes 80 levels, ten awesome worlds, new features, new graphics, new music, free access from the online community, free updates, five free bonus levels, playground and much more. Wonderland can be bought online for only $6.99. To purchase, go to Midnight Synergy's website. Midnight Synergy Games Collection CD As you do, you can buy Wonderland in Midnight Synergy's Games Collection CD along with other games. For more information, Go to Midnight Synergy's website for more info. Worlds in Wonderland *Training Grounds *The Water Palace *Winter in Wonderland *The Halls of Undermountain *Top of the World *Desert Cities *Spaced Out *Mixed Up Stinky and Loof *Heart of the Volcano *The Jade Temple Updates This update requires that you have the full version of Wonderland installed on your computer. The update will not work with the free demo version of the game. Please check your version number first. If you already have v1.17 you do not need to install this update. 'Installation Notes:' Unzip all files into your "Wonderland" directory (backup that directory first, if you wish). This will replace the Wonderland.exe file and add five *.lev files to your directory. This patch will upgrade any previous version to v1.17. 'Release Notes:' *(v1.17) **Fixed small language bug *(v1.16) **GeForce 6800 Compatability *(v1.15) **Unlock All Worlds Option **Advanced Display Options **Access to Discussion Board *(v1.14) **Five Free Bonus Levels! (access in Playground menu) **No-Time-Limit Mode **French Language Option (sorry, accented letters are not supported) *(v1.12) **German Language Option (sorry, accented letters are not supported) *(v1.09) **Improved Keyboard Support *(v1.08) **Windowed Display Option **Minor Tweaks 'Downloads:' The most stable release (v1.17) are available here: http://www.midnightsynergy.com/wonderland/wonder117.zip} External Links *''http://www.midnightsynergy.com/wonderland/main.htm Wonderland Main Page *''http://www.midnightsynergy.com/wonderland/hints Wonderland Level Solutions'' [[Category:Wonderl